


In Accordance With Einstein

by vapiddreamscape



Series: The Fairytale Project [9]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale), Jack and the Beanstalk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking and Entering, Bullying, Gen, Homophobic Language, Mild Language, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapiddreamscape/pseuds/vapiddreamscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome. While his mother might attest time and time again to how stupid he is, she’s never said one word about insanity. And it’s time he try something to solve his problem."</p><p>Jack takes matters into his own hands to take down his high school nemesis. Sadly, he doesn't quite think his plan all the way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Accordance With Einstein

Jack knew he shouldn’t be doing this. It’s the stupidest thing he’s done since...nope, it’s definitely just the stupidest thing he’s ever done. But, hey, they say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome. While his mother might attest time and time again to how stupid he is, she’s never said one word about insanity. And it’s time he try _something_  to solve his problem.

The thick ivy climbing up the side of the house bites into his hands as he scales his way to the open window on the third floor. It’s almost enough to make him turn back, but then he remembers the burning of his face when he couldn’t afford to buy lunch and all the times he’s come back to find the word “faggot” scrawled across the pages of his textbooks.

Grant de Groot has used his hulking form for evil and taken all the money his mother had given him for the past six months while his fellow football players looked on and then shoved him in the most disgusting place he could find: a garbage can, a gym locker, a janitor’s closet. What use did a boy with a mansion on top of a hill and a library at Harvard with his family name on it have for the pocket change of a boy with a single mother who couldn’t pay their way out of the projects? It lights a fire somewhere inside him and Jack climbs up that house better than he ever did that rope in gym class.

Getting from the thick vine through the window is a bit more of an issue and after about fifteen minutes of trying desperately not to look down, he throws himself over the sill with sweaty fingers. He lands with something less than grace and sprawls on the carpet with a thump loud enough to wake the dead.

A sharp inhale accompanies his entrance and it isn’t until that moment that Jack realizes there’s part of his plan he hasn’t thought through; namely, what he intends to do now that he’s gotten into the de Groot house. He isn’t even sure what room of the house he’s ended up in, but just his luck, it’s one of the ones that’s got people in it.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” hisses a voice higher than Grant’s could ever manage. Sure he’s stupid, but he quickly figures out that he’s managed to fall face-first onto the floor of Nina’s room. Also known as the twin sister of his nemesis who literally seems to be attached to her brother’s hip. Like he’s 98% sure he saw them tied together once.

“Ummmm...” Yeah, when he said he hadn’t thought his plan through, he really hadn’t thought about anything more than seeing if he really could use the thick vines climbing up the side of the giant mansion to get into the house. He could, obviously, but now he’s caught and since he’s probably going to jail anyway, he might tell the truth. “I’m here to take my revenge on your brother.”

She blinks at him, her large eyes taking on a strange sheen in the half-light cast through the open window. “You really don’t beat around the bush, do you Jack?”

It’s just his luck she took less than two minutes to uncover his identity. “Look, I don’t exactly what I’m doing here, but I know it’s the right thing so if you’ll excuse me.” He heads for the door, hoping his bluster and bravado can get him out the door before Nina thinks to call her parents. Or the police. Or worse, her brother.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t work. “You are literally the stupidest person I have ever met.”

“Have you been talking to my mother? You sound like you’ve been talking to my mother.”

She sighs, pushing herself out of bed. “Look, I know my brother’s a dick. I’ve known him since the womb and I’d have to be blind and deaf not to figure that out. I know he’s been a dick to you, and I haven’t done anything to stop this. There’s at least ten excuses I could give you one way or another, but that isn’t going to change anything. But do you really want to throw your life away for some kid who’s gonna go to any Ivy League School on his daddy’s money and forget your name the moment he steps on that sweet, sweet elitist campus?”

He looks her straight in the eye. “I’m going to a community college on whatever I can scrape together from the minimum wage job I work as many hours a week as they’re legally allowed to give me the day I turn sixteen and whatever mom can offer from the three jobs she works aside from that. So yeah, it’s fucking worth it.”

She sighs. “Fine. You win.”

“What?”

“Fine, I’m going to help you exact some sort of revenge, because without my help, you’re going to get caught. Heck, we’re probably still going to get caught but at least this way I can pretend you were the boyfriend I snuck into the house.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because when you’re not being stupid, you’re being right and I’m not entirely blameless in this. A bystander is a bystander, no matter how passive.”

She steers the still-shocked Jack out of the room by his shoulders, muttering about luck and some shit her father never looks at in the study. Jack thinks Einstein should amend his previous definition of insanity to whatever this becomes.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed any of the tales in this series, check out my tumblr](www.thefairytaleproject.tumblr.com)


End file.
